Cursed Forever:
by KKandNewsies
Summary: There are many secrets hidden within each of us, but one in particular is so big that it affects the lives of many people. Many questions linger in our heads of how Amanda and Jess came to be. All questions must be answered.
1. Alone on the streets

A/N: **SO, it's finally here! The sequel to Midnight Mayhem! Well, actually, It's sort of a sequel/prequel (you'll see why in a few chapters) Their will be many flashbacks as well. ENJOY! the first chapter is short, i know.**

* * *

><p>There are many secrets hidden within each of us, but one in particular is so big that it affects the lives of many people. Many questions linger in our heads of how Amanda and Jess, two ordinary teens with unordinary powers, came to be. Who are their parents? Why were they abandoned? Will they find out who their parents are? All questions must be answered.<p>

This is Cursed Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>15 years ago…<strong>

Wanda Alcott sat in the deserted streets with nothing but a basket.

The air was cold, and the only sounds that rippled through the streets were the cries of a new born was nervously shaking; sweat dripping down her forehead, and her hands all clammy.

How could she do this? Just giving away a child is no easy losing someone who you deeply care about. Your OWN child!

A lone piece of paper was clutched in the palms of her 's a birth certificate. Tears were gently cascading down her cheeks. She glanced down at the little face in the basket. Her daughter looked up at her with a look of concern.

Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight. She was beautiful.

"My sweet child, I love you. I always will. I have to leave you for now. I will come back for you. I don't know when, but I will. I know you will want to run away. I don't care. There is a special chip implanted into your skull. I will find you. Wherever you are"

She Set her daughter down onto the front porch of the foster home. She leaned down and planted a kiss upon the girl's forehead.

"You have great power, my child. Great knowledge. Lets just say, Until we meet again. Sweet daughter, I'll love you forever."

She rang the doorbell and ran off into the streets, leaving her precious daughter behind.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, do you like it? I think I know where this story is headed. Please comment and no flaming! Flaming is bad!<strong>

**-KK&Grimm**


	2. Escaping the Orphanage

**A/N**:** YES CHAPTER 2 IS FINALLY DONE! In this chapter Jess is at her very first foster home. She loves it there, until a strange event occurs the day before her 6th birthday... Why did she escape the orphanage? Find out here in Chapter two of Cursed Forever!**

* * *

><p>CURSED FOREVER<p>

Escaping the Orpanage.

The rooms of the Slipper Orphanage were still. The only sounds came from the breezy summer air outside. A lonely woman sat in a chair at a fireplace. Her face was old with age. She wore a blue bathrobe, silently reading a cookbook on how to make pumpkin pies. She had snow white locks that tumbled down her head in gentle curls. The silence of the night rippled when she heard a distant sound coming from outside.

"She is here!" the elderly woman replied in response to the noise.

She gently opened the door to find a baby, 5 weeks old, in a basket sitting upon the front porch.

"Come on in my dear!" The woman said as she picked up the baby and gently rocked it back and forth, attempting to sooth the crying child.

"Now, now. Do not worry my dear." The elderly woman gazed into the girls eyes and then down at her blanket. It was a blue blanket embroidered with the name: Jessica.

"Jessica. Yes! Why, hello there!" The woman smiled. "Your mother was kind to drop you off here."

She bent down and touched the girls head. "Jessica Lockheart, you will achieve many great things." She kissed the girl and set her down by all the other orphans.

"Your stay here will be magical my dear. Have a nice rest and don't let the Overtakers bite!

* * *

><p><strong>6 years later:<strong>

"Jessica! Come here please!" Jessica slowly walked over to her foster mother,

Miss. Bettie Bleu. Jess liked Miss Bettie. Every weekend the orphanage would get to watch Disney movies and eat her famous Pumpkin Pies. Jess loved Ariel, The Little Mermaid. She wished she would get to meet her someday.

"Jessica? Where are you dear?"

"Coming Miss Bettie!" Jess yelled from her bedroom on the second floor.

She hurried down the stairs, her right slipper flying off as she appeared in front of Miss Bettie.

"Jessica, I want to wish you a very happy birthday! I will be away tomorrow night to do some…important stuff. I want you to stay out of trouble. And keep out of my office. Ok dear?"

"Where are you going?" Jess asked out of curiosity.

"I'm going to Disneyworld, my dear. I am being hired to…cook some pumpkin soup for a special event!"

"Can I come?" Jess asked.

"I'm afraid you can't go this time. Now here, I want to give you a birthday gift." Miss Bettie handed Jessica a flat present wrapped in blue glittery wrapping paper.

"What is it?" Jessica said as she unwrapped the gift. It was a diary. It was blue with glittery stars on the front. Jessica was stumped. Why would she get a notebook?

"It's for you to write all about your adventures!" Miss Bettie said. "You will have many adventures when your older." She stated. "I must get going. Be good Jessica"

She picked up her handbag and left out the door. When jess glanced out the window, she was gone.

"What am I gonna do with this?" Jess thought. This was not a pleasant birthday. She was sure Miss Bettie had lied to her today. Lying was something Miss Bettie promised to never do. Jessica felt betrayed. How many lies have Miss Bettie told Jess? Why cant jess go in the office?

Jess picked up her diary and went to the office to see why she wasn't allowed in there.

"Jess peeked through a small crack in the door. Jess tested the door and found it to be unlocked. The door gave a small creak as it slid open. Inside the office, tons of interesting items were on display. Jess caught the attention of a small cage. She looked inside the cage and noticed tons of small mice knitting a dress. They looked up at her and smiled.

"Did you just smile at me?" The young girl said.

She was perplexed when the mice replied. "why yes we did! How are you Jessica?" Jess was in morbid fright. How did her foster mother get talking mice? How did she leave so suddenly? Jess looked around the room some more. There were tons of weird items. An apple sat alone rotting on a shelf. An old dusty book was alone in the corner. She wiped the side to read what it said:

_MERLIN'S BOOK O' SPELLS_

"Merlin?" Jess asked herself. Who is Merlin? Jessica began to piece all the information together as she ran over bits of her day. She Lied to her about where she was going, She had talking mice and she was always reading books and cooking.

"Miss Bettie must be a… a witch!" Jess Screamed as a snake crawled out of the book of spelles, hissing at her.

"Where are you going? Want to be my friend?" The snake hissed. "Come on…Trust in Me! I don't bite!"

"No! Leave me alone!" Jess dropped the spell book and fled for the door. She quickly grabbed her Journal, for this sure is an adventure…More of a nightmare, she agreed. She grabbed her blanket and jacket and ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong> Soooo... Can you guess who Mrs. Bettie Bleu is? She is NOT a witch... Will Jess ever see her again? <strong>

**Only time will tell... in the meantime have a nice pumpkin pie or something... or check out all the characters on Facebook at Finn's Fantastic Blog! **

**- KK&Grimm**

**P.S. no flaming! flaming is bad...like an Overtaker.**

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE: <strong>

**NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! I'm sorry i havn't updated in a while! **

**get ready to find out the truth about Mali's Past...**


	3. The Offer of a Lifetime

A/N: **Chapter 3 is now here! its short, yes i know. please no flaming & enjoy!**

learn about a particular fairy's mysterious past... This is:

* * *

><p><strong>CURSED FOREVER:<strong>  
><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

* * *

><p>The Offer of a Lifetime<p>

* * *

><p>It was a dark, chilling evening. A shadow of a small girl was cast against a wall of a busy street.<p>

The air smelled of freshly baked bread from a nearby merchandise cart, begging the starving girl to come and take a bite. The Girl's name was Malenda.

She was 10 years of age, with pale while skin and caramel locks that fell to her shoulders.

She wasn't dressed particularly fancy, like most of the people in the court.

She was wearing her same usual outfit left over from three days ago. It was ripped and torn, with dark brown mud stains all over. She was barefoot. She had no money, for she was an orphan.

Her father abandoned her at 4 years old.

Her life changed for the better when she was running through the streets on a busy Sunday afternoon.

She had once again, just stolen fruit from a nearby cart.

The kingdom guards were on her tails and had nearly caught up with her when she ran into a man.

The man was tall, with rich silk robes that cascaded down his front. He had white trousers on with polished shoes that sparkled under the lights. Upon his head, was a royal crown. She had just ran into the king.

"Mr. King, Sir, She had stolen from a nearby fruit cart, yet again" Said one of the guards, who had a small mustache upon his plump lips.

"It is fine." The king said as he surveyed the girl. He looked at her torn dress.

"Oh my! Look at you…" the man said. "Don't you have a parent watching over you?"  
>The little girl shook her head.<p>

"Well then, I think I have some room for you in my castle, come my child. You have suffered long enough. You deserve some happiness in you life."

"But she is a thief!" the guard with the mustache said.

The king replied, "She is no thief Erickson, she was just trying to survive on her own."

"How would you like to live with us?" the king asked Malenda

she looked up with big hopeful eyes, and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, how DID she become so malicious? <strong>

The answer will be revealed soon...


	4. A Password and a Prince

**A/N Short chapter, but at least I wrote SOMETHING! This chapter explains a few things, including a very familiar name…**

**The next chapter will have much more stuff and will focus on Jess. How did Jess meet Amanda? You will find out in the next chapter. ENJOY! And no flaming.**

* * *

><p><strong>CURSED FOREVER:<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>  
><strong>a password and a prince<strong> 

* * *

><p>8 years have passed since Malenda was invited to live at the royal castle. She loved the castle and everything in it. The food, the maids, even the little old widow who would sew the royal robes. Tonight was the royal ball, and malenda had her eyes set on a particularly handsome knight from the royal guard.<p>

"Leah, I can't wait for the royal ball! It is going to absolutely Magical!" Malenda said, addressing the king's daughter. They have become best friends ever since they were introduced to one another. They practically did everything together.

"Oh I know! Mali, We are going to have a splendid time tonight! I have my eyes set on this handsome young man from the royal guard!"

"Oh. So do I. I guess the members of the royal guard are all handsome!" Malenda replied with a laugh.

A knock was heard on the door as the king came into the room.

"ah. There's my beautiful girls! Leah, you have to get ready! Tonight is your big night! You get to pick out you prince. So choose wisely, my dear. Come. Your mother wants you cleaned up!"

He turned towards Malenda "Malenda my darling, here is a dress for you to wear. I hope you like it."

Malenda picked up the dress. It was absolutely stunning. It was a deep purple with a high collar and a beautiful horned cloak.

"I Love it! Thank you so very much! Oh, I am hungry may I ask what time dinner is tonight?"

"Oh, I'm afraid you will have to wait. Dinner will be served later tonight during the ball. Why don't you go down to the marketplace and get something to eat? The password is: Diablo. Tell it to the guard who is guarding the gate."

"Diablo. Sure I'll remember that!" Malenda replied as she grabbed some coins from her dresser and headed on her way.

* * *

><p><strong>SO... will maleficent remember the password? will Leah find her prince? You will find out soon.<strong>  
><strong>but in the mean time, we should see how Jessica is doing. Have you ever wondered how she and Amanda met? stay tuned to find out.<strong>


	5. A New Friend

**Here is something to tie you over before the next LONGER chapter. Next week is break so I can upload some more! Sorry for the SUPER long delay. I've had writers block and stuff :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cursed Forever<br>(mini) Chapter 5  
>A New Friend<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>Jessica was running. The rain was pounding hard, wind whipping on her face. She was hungry, tired, and thirsty. The air was cold and picking up quickly. She pulled her purple jacket over her body and kept looking for shelter. She noticed a light off in the distance, near a tall building. She ran towards it, but ended up running into a small girl. The girl was same in height, with blonde, shaggy hair.<p>

The girl asked "are you hungry? I can help." The girl wrapped her blanket around Jessica and introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Amanda. By the way, nice to meet ya! Come, let's eat! Miss Mary, Fawn, and Rosa are the nicest foster parents around."

* * *

><p><strong>Next, learn how Malenda came to meet a certain little companion…<strong>


	6. Meeting Again

**A/N: AT LONG LAST! a new chapter that is LONG overdue! I have been extremely busy and had writers block :P but i finally wrote it! In this chapter, new friends are made, and old friends reunited. enjoy the next chapter of Cursed Forever!**

* * *

><p>Cursed Forever:<br>Meeting Again

* * *

><p>Malenda looked up at the tall castle gates. The golden metalwork curled every which way, creating patterns of beautiful roses. She glanced around looking for a guard. Her eyes locked onto a man, with a pale complexion and coarse black hair. He had a good build and a broad chin.<br>Malenda walked up to him,

"Diablo?" Malenda asked. Wondering if this really was the right password.  
>The guard looked at her. His eyes widened and his face softened. Something seemed familiar about this man, yet she didn't know what.<p>

"Diablo? Isn't that the passcode?" Malenda asked.

The man looked at her "You look like her…"

Malenda was puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

The guard responded. "oh, nothing…just…Diablo isn't a passcode, it's a name. My name to be exact. Say, um..do you know what happed to your father?"

Malenda looked at him and answered "No, My father died in a fire when I was two. He left me and my brother with my mother. When I was 4 my brother went off into the woods to fetch some water, but he never returned. We searched for him but couldn't find him. We never found him. I still don't know where he is. Two years later my mother died from a terrible flu. I was left alone on the streets, struggling to live, to survive. "

The man responded. "MY father died in a fire as well. I had a little sister too, her name was malenda…and she was-"

The man looked sad. "You say your mother died? And your brother was left in the woods?"

Malenda responded. "Malenda is my name…which means…"

The man looked at her and smiled. "This is true…I can't believe it…I have found you, at last." A tear flowed from his cheek as he stroked her hair. "I am your brother."

* * *

><p>Jessica was shivering under her blanket. The odd girl who had introduced herself had led her into an old brick building. The air smelled of cookies and pink and blue curtains hung by the windows.<p>

"Ms Rosa, Fawn and Mary, I have someone for you to meet!"

Three short women walked out from a bedroom and looked over at the newcomer.

The oldest lady, who wore green, introduced herself as Ms. Fawn.

"Why hello there. How are you? You do look familiar, as if…no it can't be…it cant be true…"

She walked back over to the other two ladies.

"Flora, Meriwether, how did she get here?" Fawn asked in a hushed tone.

The lady in the red replied. " She must have run away from Bibbity's place."

"She could have gotten caught" Fawn replied

"Fauna, I know… we just need to let Wanda know that she is safe and that she did not run into her grandmother…"

"Shhh." The shortest, heavier lady in the blue said. "We must not speak of her. I'm just worried with how the two girls will get along. After all, her grandmother hates Amanda and her mother."

Rosa responded. " yes, I know, but we must let her stay"

The three ladies turned towards the two girls.

"Young one, what is your name?"

"Jessica"

"Jessica, Welcome to Briar Foster Care. We are pleased to have you with us"

* * *

><p><strong>an: there you go! hope ya'll liked it! In the next chapter, Find out more about the new friendship of Jess and Amanda, and see how Jessica learns the truth behind Wanda's past. **


	7. The Spoken Name

**a/n: FINALLY AN UPDATE! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY and I kinda had writers block…but I now know where this story will go. This is a short chapter, but it is filled with information that will leave you speechless. Here is:**

* * *

><p>CURSED FOREVER:<p>

The Spoken Name

* * *

><p>After hugging for seemed to be an eternity, Jess and Wanda, who had recently claimed to be her mother, had some important information to reveal to her daughter. Jess had so many questions that she was desperate to get answers to.<p>

"Jessica Rosalina Alcott. Let's start off with me telling you about your grandfather."

"Wayne?" Jess replied.

"Yes, Wayne. Wayne is me legal guardian, not my father as so many people think he is. My Biological father died a long time ago. I was orphaned, much like you were, and was left alone to live on my own. At age 21, I met your father; however he was not the man I thought he was. He tortured and harassed me, and Sexually abused me. I became pregnant with you, and I immediately seeked help.  
>That is when I found Wayne. He was loving, kind and caring to me. He recognized my facial features and told me that I was in danger, the reasons I had not known at the time. My mother was a kind woman, but she had a dark past. Wayne protected me from her, and I tried to protect you from her as well. That is why I sent you to the orphanage. Unfortunately, Kaa scared you away.<p>

"An overtaker…I knew that snake seemed familiar…." Jess had stated.

"Jess, Overtakers had been trying to take over the Disney kingdom and destroy my fater and the imagineers for years. I didn't want to put you in any time of danger or harm that could possibly get you killed."  
>Wanda took a deep breath.<br>"I wanted to protect you from my mother- your grandmother. However, it didn't work out."

Jess had a look of worry on her face, dreading the answer that was about to come.

"Who's my Grandmother?"

A tear flowed down Wanda's check as she gently muttered the dreaded name: "Maleficent."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, i know, but i am super busy! hopefully the next chapter will be much longer...<strong>


	8. Running into Sir Reginald

**a/n: next chapter! woohoo! so again, a short chapter, just to tie you over until i post the next MUCH longer one which will be about amanda's mom, and how malenda became maleficent. but in the meantime, here is the next chapter!:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CURSED FOREVER:<br>**Running into Sir Reginald

* * *

><p>The next 3 hours were filled with learning as Malenda and Diablo talked about their experiences living alone.<br>It was a cold evening. The Kingdom's ball was just about to begin. Leah was going to pick her true love tonight, whom she will be spending the rest of her life with.  
>Malenda was hoping to find her true love tonight as well.<p>

After Malenda had talked with Diablo for a while, she decided to take a short walk in the castle courtyard.  
>Although the air was breezy, her gown kept her warm.<br>She often enjoyed short walks, as they let her be free in a place where she could look up at the stars.  
>As she was walking, Malenda was thinking in her head about the upcoming ball so deeply, that she was unaware when she walked right into a young man.<p>

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there" Malenda said while trying to fix her gown, which had gotten some dirt on it.

"It's alright" the man said as he looked into her eyes. It was love at first sight.  
>His blue eyes glistened like sapphire. He had short brown hair, which was swept in the front.<br>He wore a white suit with a blue sash. He was everything Malenda ha wanted in a man.

"I'm Reginald. Prince of Herindale."

Malenda brushed a lone strand out of her face. "I'm Malenda." She said.

_"My, isn't he muscular?"_ She thought to herself.

The two talked about their interests while walking towards the royal ballroom. Malenda found him so fascinating, and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He was also a member of the kingdom's royal guard. She had found out that he left his kingdom for two years to serve in Leah's kingdom as training. He got invited to the ball due to him being a prince.

The two arrived at the ball, greeted by the king. Malenda left and went off to search for some food, as she was to busy talking with Diablo earlier in the day that she forgot to eat! As she gathered her food, the royal herald announced the princess.

"Please welcome Princess Leah Aurora Genevieve the II. Tonight she will select his royal highness, whom will be wedded to her next Saturday, the 24th of May. My Lady, Please choose wisely. Princes, please line up"

All of the single males from the land's many kingdoms lined up anxious to meet Princess Leah.  
>Reginald was among them. Soon it was his turn to dance with the princess.<br>Leah danced with him as they whispered quietly to each other.  
>Malenda was jealous that her one best friend was dancing with her one true love.<br>25 minutes later, Leah turned to the Royal Herald and whispered what Malenda dreaded the most.

The Herald addressed to the crowd:  
>"Ladies and gentlemen. I announce his royal highness, Prince Reginald of Herindale"<p>

The crowd erupted in cheer as Malenda tried to digest what had just happened. She stood in disbelief as her best friend kissed her one true love.  
>Although she had met him just an hour before, she felt like she connected to him in a way.<br>Now, she was jealous and wanted revenge. She hated him. She hated Leah. She chose to run away into the forest. Where she was headed, she didn't know.  
>What she did know was that she wanted Reginald for herself, and she wasn't going to give up trying, even if it came with costly consequences.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait, so Maleficent… I mean Mali… is your GRANDMA?" Maybeck said as he realized that Aunt Jelly was in the shop.<p>

The Keepers were all meeting at Maybeck's place to discuss the news.

"Yes. And Wanda's my mom." Jess restated for the 20th time at least.

"So that makes Wayne your grandfather?" Willa asked.

"Yes, well, technically" Jess said. "Wanda's adopted."

"Oh. Because her mom is Mali" Charlene figured out. "I wouldn't want a stupid green lady as my mother either."

"Correct." Jess replied. "She also stated who Amanda's mom is as well, but she isn't here right now. She's at Nash's place packing her things."

"Well what are you waiting for tell us who it is!" Maybeck asked anxiously awaiting an answer.

Jess smiled. "She told me not to tell. But you'll find out eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>yes, shortish chapter but the next chapter will have 3-5 sections and more of the keepers, which have just now made an appearance in this story. This is a very interesting sequel (or is it a prequel?) to M&amp;M, but i think it makes sense. If you have ideas, or suggestions for this story, leave it in the comments below! NO FLAMING! :)<strong>


End file.
